The present invention relates to a device for raising and lowering a structure such as but not limited to a dock in response to varying or changing water levels.
There are generally two types of docks, those that float up and down along fixed guide posts and those that are supported above the water on fixed posts. Floating docks can be problematic in rough waters and generally require more time to install and remove each season. Those docks that are supported above the water often have posts that are adjustable by some mechanism to account for changing water levels such as by a cable winch that can raise or lower the dock up and down the post or by a screw-driven telescopic post. These mechanisms for raising and lowering docks are effective only if someone is available to make adjustments as the water level changes. For these reasons, a more desirable method of maintaining a desirable dock level as water levels change is needed.
The present invention provides a mechanism for automatic adjustment of a dock level relative to changing water level that eliminates the drawbacks of floating docks and manually adjustable docks. Generally, the invention relates to boat docks but could apply to boardwalks, piers, or similar structures that are supported by supports or posts over water that may change in level. The supports or posts may include a foot or plate proximate the bottom that rests on the bottom of the body of water (a support surface such as but not limited to a lake bed, a river bed, etc.). The supports or posts could also include a wheel to facilitate removal of the dock that, along with the supports or posts, securely supports the dock above the water.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a device for raising or lowering a structure such as but not limited to a dock in response to varying or changing water levels.